ratpackindustriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Fairchild
US born, Veronica Fairchild is a singer and songwriter who has been apart of the Rat Pack music scene for almost two decades. Beginning her career in 1996, when she released her debut R n' B album, Veronica. Ever since, she has become an integral part of the music brand. With nine studio albums under her belt, Veronica is one of the longest serving Rat Pack music stars, alongside Steve Lehmann and Cat. In 2001, Veronica was inducted into the Rat Pack Music Hall Of Fame, which is one of the highest honours a Rat Pack star can achieve. In 2008, Veronica and her husband, Henry Fairchild, who was also working as her manager, announced their divorce. Soon after, Veronica revealed in a personal interview on Dyan Miligan, that he had been emotionally abusive toward her and it began to turn physical, so she fled the marriage with her two sons Percy and Cassius. In 2009, with her marriage officially over and her career beginning to wane after a lengthy break, she released her most personal album to date, Girl Down. The album went straight to number one and suddenly Veronica's career was restored. In 2015, Veronica released her ninth studio album, Veronica & Friends, which was a series of collaborations with some of her favourite performers. In 2016, twenty years in the music industry, Veronica will part ways with GlitterWorx to focus on her very own residency in Vegas. Veronica says she has never felt more ready to move on to something new. In November 2016, she released her final single, Goodbye To You, and performed a farewell concert with fellow departing singer, Lisa Morelli. DETAILS Full Name: Veronica Elizabeth Fairchild Date Of Birth: 8th January, 1970 Spouse: - Children: Sons Percival and Cassius Fairchild Family: Mother Erica La Tourney, sister Tonya Rusher, brother Edward Phillman CREDITS Solo Artist (1996 - 2016) AWARDS Hall Of Fame Recipient (Veil Awards, 2001) SOLO DISCOGRAPHY Album: '''Veronica (1996) '''Singles: Here I Am Do You Need Me? Hard To Do Feel My Needs Do What You Want Album: Fair Child (1998) Singles: Pure When Will I Innocent Hearts Album: Just Lucky (1999) Singles: Right Back (feat. Flame) Show Me True Love His And Hers Virgin Girl Make Me Happy Album: '''Middle Of Something Good (2001) '''Singles: Have To Tell Someone Killing Time Got Me Middle Of Something Good Treat Me Good Album: '''Can't Keep Me Back (2003) '''Singles: New Light I'll Do It Again Positively Throw It Away Album: Time Is Of The Essence (2005) Singles: Bring Back The Girl Lover Boy Starstruck Waste Of Me Best Of My Love Album: Girl Down (2009) Singles: Blood Mouth Wide Shut Read My Mind Wired Girl Down Album: Little Fox (2012) Singles: Bring Back The Night Gonna Be Okay Slinky Whole New Girl '''Album: '''Veronica & Friends (2015) '''Singles: '''Where Were You (When I Needed You) (ft. Russ Johnston) Around The World (ft. Ash Majors) Caught In The Act (ft. Tilly Chalke) Old Tricks (ft. Tyla McKinney & Aveline) Goodbye To You